


Year Round Love

by Sketter



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Autumn, Bad Poetry, Love, M/M, Marriage, Poetic, Shorts, Spring, Summer, Time Skips, True Love, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketter/pseuds/Sketter
Summary: Four shorts about Shownu and Kihyun's Cottage core Marriage. Short quirky entries for each season ✔
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Autumn

The warm dawn sun lays on the horizon, light peeking through the trees. Kihyun finds himself sitting in the dew soaked morning grass once again potting seeds and transferring juvenile plants that have outgrown their baby pots. Water soaks into his faded jeans at the knee. It was finally autumn, the perfect time to plant cauliflower and broccoli.

Sediments find their way under his nails while he packs in dirt into the pots with care he hums an unrehearsed yet perfect tune. This screen door creaks open and slams shut somewhere behind him on the patio. He was all the way in the garden lost in his own world to look but he knew who it was. They hope down the wooden steps.

Arms snake their way up Kihyun's torso bracing his chest over his cheap holey tank top shirt. Two legs sit on the outside of Kihyun's legs like a buns to a hot dog. Lips press scattered kisses into his neck and exposed shoulders. 

"You've finally rolled out of bed." Kihyun smiled to himself.

"What else would I do, you left me all alone. Quiet rude really." Shownu pouts the bridge of his nose and lips pressing into the back of Kihyun's neck.

"Fair, let me put the plants back in their places so I can make breakfast. Mm-k?" Kihyun reassured convincing Shownu to let go and retreat to the cabin. He carried each of his newly homed plants to a sunny spot and washed out their old pots for later use.

He ran fingers through his messy unevenly coloured brown hair, long black roots peeked out. He stood proud of his expansive and flourishing garden. Each fern curled perfectly and fruit shone bright.

"Kihyun! Hurry up." Shownu bellowed from the kitchen making Kihyun jump.

He speed walks into the house dusting off his hands on his pant legs. A semi hot plate of eggs, bacon, toast, waffles and sausage waits on the kitchen counter for him.

"What's this all about. I thought I said I was going to cook." Kihyun smiled gesturing to himself.

"I wanted to surprise you. You've been working so hard especially in that garden. I wanted to show how proud I was of you. And I never cook but I've been watching some of those cooking channels. And I think I did it well. Kinda." Shownu answered in his own shy way.

"This is so sweet hun. Thank you so much. I didn't realize how long I was in the garden." Kihyun hid his smiling face behind his hands.

"I didn't make this food for you to just stare at it." Shownu insisted


	2. Winter

Kihyun woke up to a cold house, how had the heat gone out? He skipped down the stairs skipping a step or two. Shownu throws wood into a large flame poking it with a metal rod. He's still in his thick snowcoat and ice covered boots.

"Where were you?" Kihyun asked, gaining his attention quickly. Shownu rips a cracked piece of wood in half throwing one half into the flame helping it growing.

"Getting wood what else. It was cold as hell in here, still is." He said crouching down to get a better look at the fire. Kihyun finds a seat next to him sitting on the bear rug in nothing but his pajamas shivering.

"Here." Shownu sheds his thick jacket putting it over Kihyun's shoulders. The white under coat fur compliments Kihyun's pale winter skin.

"Thanks hun." Kihyun nuzzles into Shownu's warm chest. They embrace the warm reddish light surrounds them it's peaceful.

Suddenly he gets up and leaves to the kitchen coming back with champagne and two delicate glasses. He pops the bottle open a light pink substance pouring it into the glasses, handing one to Kihyun. Foam fizzes over the rim of the glasses

"To love." Shownu holds up a glass.

"To our love." Kihyun meets him halfway with his own.


	3. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't want this series to end I love writing these so much lol I might do a witch aesthetic fic sometime or like a fantasy romance mby

The breeze rushes through his curled brown hair ruining the early morning work he had done to tame it. Rain water soaks into his clothes, surely they'd have to go back to the cabin their picnic was ruined at this point. Even the napkins had gone with the wind.

"This is nice." Shownu speaks out in a husky voice. He stands up arms out, rain droplets fall into his body collecting and racing down his body. His white dress shirt becomes transparent slicking to his body.

Kihyun chuckles softly only half surprised by his lovers actions, he joins closing his eyes letting mother nature showers them in her pure tears.

\---

The two end up dancing together in the rain shower twirling each other around and dancing arosh the prairie hills. They've only danced on one other occasion at their private wedding three winters ago. It was like a flower reblooming for the first time knocking off dust and cobwebs.

After wearing out themselves they ran back to the cottage soaking wet under a checkered blanket and letting out an occasional sneeze.

\---

"We should do that again. When we're sure it's not going to rain." Kihyun chuckled, wrapping a thick blanket around Shownu. 

Shownu kissed him as a response wrapping his arms around Kihyun's waist allowing him to join him under the blankets.


End file.
